Landing in an airport in poor visibility conditions is a challenge to any pilot. Current technology used to obtain lateral and vertical guidance for an aircraft during landing may include an instrument landing system (ILS), a Transponder Landing System (TLS), a microwave landing system, a Localizer Performance with Vertical guidance (LPV), a Ground-Based Augmentation System (GBAS), a global positioning system (GPS), or the like. Such aircraft systems are used to guide the flight crew to an appropriate touch down point at a particular location. However, both of the aforementioned aircraft systems (e.g., ILS and/or GPS) require functional ground and onboard equipment support to issue vertical and lateral deviation cues to the flight crew, which may not be available in every situation.
Accordingly, it is desirable to obtain vertical and lateral guidance information in alternative ways. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.